Conventionally, methods as described below are known as air conditioning control methods.
For example, a receiver receives sensor identification information and sensor values from air-conditioning wireless sensors installed in respective rooms and relays them to a control unit. Partition information (an association table) of the rooms is pre-input to the control unit, and the control unit determines control data from the sensor value of the air-conditioning wireless sensor corresponding to an air conditioning unit and transmits the control data to the air conditioning unit. Based on the control data from the control unit, the air conditioning unit controls the air conditioning unit. When the layout is changed, it is known that only making changes to the partition information (the association table) is sufficient (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
In another conventional example, a single or multiple antennas are installed on the ceiling of each room, and when a wireless remote controller having a built-in room-temperature sensor is operated, the position where the wireless remote controller is operated is detected and equipment to be controlled corresponding to the detected position is controlled. When plural wireless remote controllers are operated in the same space, the equipment to be controlled is controlled based on the average value of set information, not the average value of room temperatures that are sensor values (e.g., refer to Patent Document 2).
Also, a commonly used air conditioner has a built-in room-temperature sensor and is controlled so that an intake air temperature matches a set temperature.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-318144 (See FIG. 1, paragraph 0012 of Patent Document 1)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-016846 (See FIG. 2, paragraph 0033 of Patent Document 2)